hyper_anonfandomcom-20200214-history
Death Battle:Pilgor vs Sheep Happens Guy
Hyper Anon:Alright the combatants are set let's end this debate once and foreall! Doge and Spongebob:It's time for a Death Batttle! One day in Goat City Bay Pilgor was walking around. She saw a helicopter, this could only mean one thing..... Free Rides! Pilgor transformed into the anti gravity goat and jumped REALLY high and followed the helicopter. Sure it took a hella job. But she eventually managed to lick it. She was extremely close to falling but she didn't care. She managed to levitate inside the helicopter. It took the helicopter 1 day to reach it's destination. It was Greece(Not the liquid in fast food). The pilot jumped out of the plane because he wanted to skydive. But he was clumsy and stupid enough not to bring a parachute since Goat Simulator people are clumsy, he plummeted to the ground, shattered his entire skelaton as he fell to the ground and lay unmoving and lifeless. Pilgor jumped out of the helicopter. Good thing she had her anti gravity goat so she wouldn't plummet to her doom. She slowly fell to the ground. She landed in a Colosseum unharmed. She reverted back to her baseform. She saw people and runners around her. Ooh! A race. Meanwhile the Sheep Happens Guy '''was getting ready for the race and was tying his sandals(somehow) 3 2 1! Go! The race started and everyone started running. The Sheep Happens Guy stepped on multiple runner's heads knocking them to the ground and committing murder. Meanwhile Pilgor headbutted numerous runners into the audience! The Sheep Happens Guy gasped. Could this be? Someone who could beat him? He couldn't allow it! "Hey Goat!" The Sheep Happens Guy said. "You're going down!" Pilgor didn't understand what the guy was saying, but she figured it was something bad. The Sheep Happens Guy tried to jump on Pilgor but Pilgor dodged. Now Pilgor knew this was bad. Well GG racers. '''Fight! Pilgor headbutted Sheep Happens guy but he managed to dodge with a simple jump. The Sheep Happens Guy already started to run. Pilgor was pissed. She tried to catch up but she lost a shitton of stamina. She panted. But good thing she wasn't a normal goat. She transformed into a penguin. This was her classy goat form. She glided toward The Sheep Happens Guy and caught up to him. Pretty soon, Pilgor's tongue shot out and grabbed The Sheep Happens Guy! Pilgor started sliding on her belly at full speed causing The Sheep Happens Guy to spin around. The Sheep Happens Guy was about to get VERY VERY sick. Pilgor let go and the 0.4 of a second later, The Sheep Happens Guy was happy to be free, but 1 second later, The Sheep Happens Guy felt sick to his stomache. When he hit the end of the colosseum, he vommited. Right on the floor. There was greek food in his vommit and it was all disgusting and shit, there was Pita Bread and Salad on the floor. Someone slipped on the vommit! The Sheep Happens Guy was very sick and found stars circling his head. Quickly The Sheep Happens Guy jumped high in the air and landed. Right on Pilgor. Pilgor fell on the ground. But she was okay. When she got up, The Sheep Happens Guy jumped on her back. With one slap on Pilgor's rear, Pilgor was pissed and started running like crazy, knocking down other goats. Pilgor needed an idea to get this asshole off. Pilgor quickly transformed into the Anti Gravity Goat. The Anti Gravity Goat, jumped REALLY high in the air. The Sheep Happens Guy felt really scared. He was afraid of heights and could fall at ANY moment. He began to lose his grip as he fell, faster and faster. Wait a second, he had a cape. He spread his cape and started slowly descending to the ground. Pilgor slowly landed to her feet. The Sheep Happens Guy ran at Pilgor. He jumped and glided at her. What did Pilgor do? She licked him. The Sheep Happens Guy fell limp on the floor. Paralyzed. But lucky for him it was only momentarily. Pilgor transformed into the spider goat and dragged The Sheep Happens Guy to the end of the colosseum. Pilgor used her spoder powers to climb up on the wall of the Colosseum. The Sheep Happens Guy was left helplessly hanging upside down. But.....that was a good thing. Blood circulation went to his head. And that made him think faster. He had an idea. But he would do it as soon as Pilgor would let him go. Pilgor was stupid enough to do just that. As soon as Pilgor let him go, he ran like hell. Pilgor ran as well but she couldn't come close to catching up! Here's where the Sheep Happens Guy's plan comes in. The Sheep Happens Guy ran at Pilgor and threw a kick at her ribs. Pilgor transformed to the pitcher goat and fired multiple baseballs. The Sheep Happens Guy, tried to dodge but he couldn't, he just couldn't react in time. He was hit in the chest with a baseball and knocked on his back. Good thing it was only a stupid baseball. But he was hit with several spammed baseballs. So that's how Pilgor wanted to play? Using her power ups. Well 2 can play that game. The Sheep Happens Guy ran and sure enough he saw a sheild. He picked it up. Pilgor fired baseballs, but since they where just damn baseballs, they couldn't even get past the Sheep Happens Guy's sheild. And the Sheep Happens Guy loses his shield in one hit! As the Sheep Happens Guy slowly approached him, Pilgor hit him with a single headbutt and knocked the weak shield out of him. Pilgor transformed into the Jetpack goat and flew toward, The Sheep Happens Guy, but the Sheep Happens Guy ran. Like that would help. WHAAAAAACK! The Sheep Happens Guy was hit right in the back with the Jetback goat. He was sent flying. But he saw something. A magnetic power up. And he was heading right toward it. He hit the magnetic upgrade. Pilgor drove toward the Sheep Happens Guy with her jetpack. Big mistake. Pilgor was sent back. So here is what happened. The Sheep Happens Guy used his magnetic powers to control Pilgor's jetpack! Pilgor quickly transformed into an ostrich. This was the feather goat. Pilgor charged at The Sheep Happens Guy and The Sheep Happens Guy charged at Pilgor. Both jumped and flew at each other...... CRAAAAACK! Pilgor headbutted the Sheep Happens Guy right in the skull. His skull cracked due to the sheer force of the blow. This knocked out his cape. He fell to ground, blood seeking out of his skull. He was seeing stars. Suddenly he saw a man lifting a barbell. The barbell's weights made of where you guessed it. "SHEEEEP!" The Sheep Happens Guy ran at the man and the barbell. He jumped on a weight creating an explosion of sheep and giving him a sweet double jump. Pilgor was hit with sheep. Pilgor was pissed. She transformed in the Rocket skate goat. She activated the rocket roller blades. Her legs where spazzing out like mad! She ran at the Sheep Happens Guy. The Sheep Happens Guy grinned. He flicked his hand controlling Pilgor by own her rocket skates! Pilgor couldn't move. The Sheep Happens Guy thrust his hand forward sending Pilgor back REALLY far. But unfortunately the Sheep Happens Guy, he lost his magnetic upgrade. It's time limit wore off. Pilgor transformed into the Deadgoat5. She began to play sick dubstep music. The Sheep Happens Guy had the sudden urge to dance. He tried to resist, but he just couldn't. He began to dance uncontrollabley. This was to much for the poor Sheep Happens Guy. Pilgor ran at the Sheep Happens Guy and knocked him to the ground. Pilgor transformed into the Queen Goat and summoned mulitple goats from the sky. The Sheep Happens Guy dodged the goats quickly. The Sheep Happens Guy ran toward the two people playing tug of war with..... "SHEEEP!" The Sheep Happens Guy jumped on the rope of sheep and ended up riding a sheep. The Sheep Happens Guy drove his sheep toward weights of sheep and when the sheep jumped. KAAAAA-BOOOOM! Sheep flew everywhere, Pilgor summoned goats to block the sheep but the sheer force of the sheep sent the goats flying back. The Sheep Happens Guy drove his sheep at Pilgor. But Pilgor transformed into the tornado goat and create a tornado seperating the Sheep Happens Guy from his own sheep. Quickly the Sheep Happens Guy descended to the guy holding a bull. Pilgor chased him but it was no use. Pilgor transformed into the anti gravity goat. She jumped really high in the air, right over the Sheep Happens Guy. Pilgor was in front of the Sheep Happens Guy. The Sheep Happens Guy jumped on Bull causing the Bull to be sent flying(somehow). The Sheep Happens Guy grabbed onto the bull. Pilgor was hit with the bull and sent flying. The bull slowed and landed to the ground and the Sheep Happens Guy jumped off. He saw the finish line..... From 1 mile away....... He ran, as fast as he could. He saw his cape. He jumped at it and put in back on. Pilgor got up and transformed into the repulsive goat. Pilgor charged at him. Quickly the Sheep Happens Guy found something. A conviently placed shield. He jumped up and got the shield. Pilgor released a giant stench which began to distort time and space. Pilgor collided with the Sheep Happens Guy and his shield. WHIIIIIISH! The Sheep Happens Guy was sent 1000 feet away. His shield was knocked out, but atleast it prevented him from getting oneshotted. But even then he was bruised and battered. He got up and ran at Pilgor. Pilgor ran away, he felt himself getting closer and closer to the finish line.... The Sheep Happens Guy saw something. It was multiple people lifting barbells with sheep as weights. He jumped on the weights of sheep, creating explosions of sheep. He even rode on of the sheep. The force of the sheep explosion gave the Sheep Happens Guy a double jump. Quickly Pilgor transformed into the Hitchhiker goats and summoned multiple whales, which blocked the sheep. The Sheep Happens Guy ran at Pilgor. The Sheep Happens Guy jumped at Pilgor..... Only for Pilgor to transform into the Tornado Goat. And, oh boy it wasn't pretty. Pilgor created a tornado, sending The Sheep Happens Guy flying in the air, but good thing he had his cape and was floating in the air. Suddenly out of the blue, the Flying Guy(the guy who gave the Sheep Happens Guy his cape) swooped up the Sheep Happens Guy. Pilgor transformed into the anti gravity goat. She jumped to the Sheep Happens Guy and the flying angel's height. Quickly, the Sheep Happens Guy summoned an explosion out of nowhere sending Pilgor flying back. The Sheep Happens Guy found himself closer to the finish line. But suddenly Pilgor came back like a boomerage and headbutted the flying angel. The Sheep Happens Guy was pissed and created an explosion sending Pilgor flying, spiraling. But Pilgor came spiraling back and headbutted the flying angel, the force creating an anti gravational affect as he flew back. But lucky for the flying angel, he managed to fly back. Both flew at each other, for one final attack...... The Sheep Happens Guy created an explosion but he was 0.01 second short. The flying angel was heatbutted. The flying angel let go and was sent flying as he exploded into a pool of blood and guts, oh and that exploded as well, meanwhile Pilgor was only sent flying a mere 10 feet back and was slowly falling. The Sheep Happens Guy managed to grab his cape to slow down the fall. He quickly saw the magnetic upgrade and grabbed it. He used his magnetic powers to grab Pilgor trying to pull her down. He was almost sucess full. The key world being almost..... Pilgor levitated out of the Sheep Happens Guy's reach. The Sheep Happens Guy lost his magnetic upgrade. Pilgor landed right on her feet. Pilgor transformed into a whale. This was his giant goat form. The Sheep Happens Guy collided into Pilgor and started seeing stars. The Sheep Happens Guy was met with 100 pounds of water. This was Pilgor blasting water from her blow hole. The Sheep Happens Guy managed to glide over Pilgor, who had a hard time moving. The Sheep Happens Guy saw mutliple sheep everywhere. Sheep weights. Sheep ropes. Sheep balls. The Sheep Happens Guy stepped on them all, creating a storm of them. He wasn't even close to done. He jumped on a bull and was sent flying with the bull. Quickly Pilgor transformed into a demon. The demon goat. Pilgor used her demonic powers to suck the bull and sheep storm and began to spin them around. The Sheep Happens Guy, tried to escape the demonic powers. He was sucked in as well. His body began spin around and become distorted. And so did Pilgor. Both of them got sent flying away in oppossite dimensions. The sheep and bull storm was reflected on the Sheep Happens Guy. He was sent away from the force of the storm. When the storm cleared, the Sheep Happens Guy was bruised and battered. His bones where broken. His cape was knocked out. He was covered in blood. Every bone in his body was broken. He couldn't move. Pilgor felt no remorse for the Sheep Happens Guy as she approached him. She trasformed into the giant goat. Pilgor fired water from her blowhole. It was a shitton of water. And where was it going? Towards, the Sheep Happens Guy apparently. The Sheep Happens Guy was engulfed in water. So much, his body wasn't even visable in the water blast. He screamed as water filled his body. It began to go down his throat inflating his head, then down his chest, inflating his stomach and torso. His body couldn't take it..... PWOOOOOOOSH! That the sound of a burst of red water coming up. When the water cleared, there was blood in the water as well as chunks of flesh. In the puddle of blood lay something that instantly told Pilgor that the battle was over. The Sheep Happens Guy's sandles and his greece undies. Pilgor reverted back to her baseform. She looked at what remained of her opponent as the water began to wash it away. "BAAAAAAAAH!" K.O.! Pilgor picks up the Sheep Happens Guy's cape and leads the abused sheep out of the colosseum while the Sheep Happens Guy's remains get washed away and dry to ground, shortly as his chunks get buried underground. Doge:Damn, who knew goats and sheep could make a badass fight? Hyper Anon: Both Pilgor and the Sheep Happens Guy had numerous advantages and disadvantages over each other. While the Sheep Happens Guy had speed and intellegence advantage, Pilgor outclassed him in strength and durability. Doge:I mean this dude has pathetic upgrades while Pilgor had a shitton of forms. So yeah. ''' Spongebob:While the Sheep Happens Guy's sheep manipulation was superior to Pilgor's goat and whale manipulation but he couldn't really kill her, due her insane durability and healing factor. '''Doge:But couldn't the magnetic upgrade control Pilgor's jetpack, rocket skates, and anti gravity goat form? Hyper Anon:Well, he could, the problem is his magnetic upgrade only brings metal closer. So if he could control her, he would risk bringing her close, where she could kill him in a single hit. Also the anti gravity goat can go out of the Sheep Happens Guy's reach. Doge:But doesn't the Repulsive and Evil goat put a strain on Pilgor's body? Spongebob:While it is true, that it does, due to Sheep Happens Guy's weak durability, Pilgor can kill him without it's full potiental. Doge:Not to mention, while The Sheep Happens Guy can create a storm of sheep and bulls, which is the most awesome thing to do with animals, Pilgor can reflect it with the evil goat and well actually survive it. Oh and the sheep and bull storm isn't acessable from the start. Looks like the Sheep Happens Guy's defeat was sheepish and he didn't goat the power to win. Hyper Anon:The Winner is Pilgor Pilgor=Winner +Stronger +More Durable +More versatile +More Destruction Capability +Stomps in close quarters +Forms help +The Anti Gravity Goat helps get past the Sheep Happens Guy's speed +The Deadgoat5 allows Pilgor to catch up to the Sheep Happens Guy. +Giant goat is big enough to block most of the Sheep Happens Guy's attacks +Repulsive goat can potientally oneshot the Sheep happens Guy +Evil Goat could reflect the Sheep Happens Guy's sheep and bull manipulation =Classy goat is equal in speed with the Sheep Happens Guy '-Evil Goat and Repulsive Goat put a strain on her body.' '-Jetpack, Rocket Skates, and Anti Gravity Goat could be controlled by Sheep Happens Guy's Magnetic Upgrade.' Sheep Happens Guy=Loser +Faster +Smarter +Could potientally control Pilgor's Jetpack, Rocket Skates, and Anti Gravity Goat with the Magnetic upgrade. +Better Mobility +Shield could protect him from all the attacks that could oneshot him +Cape provides better controlled jumps +Magnetic upgrade doesn't get knocked out in one blow. +Sheep Manipulation is superior to Pilgor's goat and whale manipulation +Flying guy helps. +Sheep+Bull storm is a good last resort. =Classy goat is equal in speed to the Sheep Happens Guy '-Outclassed in strength and durability' '-Upgrades are EXTREMELY inferior to Pilgor's form.' '-Last resorts aren't acessable from the start.' '-Could be killed in one hit.' Doge:NEXT TIME ON DEATH BATTLE! The Spear. It's a weapon used in fighting. Hell yeah! It's like a cross between a sword and a gun- ''' DOGE! Anyway,there are many warriors of magic with spears. Lancer vs Pearl '''Epilogue Pilgor walked to the finish line. She had won. She was about to get a reward, but then she decided to do something else. This was way to boring. Pilgor ran around and knocked down more people. Then Pilgor realized something. She didn't know how to get back! The pilot who flew her is dead! But that didn't matter, she could go for some Greek food, so she ran off, quickly forgetting she was stuck in Greece. Category:Death Battles